Akikio , the bird of autumn
by Sierra color
Summary: The story of Akikio , the girl who loves autumn , and yet has never seen it, she has never seen the simplistic things that you see ever day , like the sky or the clouds Or the trees , she has never felt the breeze , that tickles your skin in summer , she


_everything was black , _

_my ears were ringing , as I woke up , in a cage , like a bird , I felt trapped , I felt something on my back , I turned to look , _

_i had wings , they were beautiful , oh so beautiful , everything was beautiful , like mommy said , in its own way._

_i looked around , the cage was small, just my size ,it was sliver , the metal dully shining in the fluorescent lights._

_i heard footsteps , as I looked at a man , he had brown hair , and round glasses , and this superior look about him , _

_all I remember is the words he said to me ," hello there little one." I looked at him , and blinked , " you must be our knew experiment " , I didn't know what a experiment was back then, _

_But I did know , that my mommy wasn't here , or my daddy , I knew I needed them , but they weren't around._

_i remember him looking at me , and then walking away , I wondered where he was going , someone picked up my cage , and quickly put me into a room , with a crib , and everything. They took me out of the cage , and gently set me down on the crib. And turned off all the lights , I was tired , and sleep over took me, as everything went black ...once again._

I woke up with a gasp , I had that dream again , I could NEVER forget that memory , for some reason , no matter how I tried , I didn't know why , but that was a bitter sweet memory ,maybe because that was the last time someone would ever talk to me like that again... Or maybe because , because that was the first time I had wings ...they were white at first , but soon they changed color , whatever color I wanted , I loved my wings , I had never used them , and probably only never would , but I still love them ! I looked out the cage , wishing I could walk around freely ! That's when I heard footsteps , it was _them , _the scientists , the monsters , the villains! I quickly backed up whimpering , _NO, it's my turn to be brave , like all the heroes in the books they let me read . If you want to end this Akikio , you have to stop being afraid ! _, I put on a brave face , and looked them in the eye un afraid , maybe , today is the day to escape , but how? I have an advantage , I have super powers , like spider man ! Except the web shouting stuff , and climbing buildings ... But i still had them!they opened the cage , I punched that bitch's nose ! And kicked the other one and ran , as fast as I could punching , kicking anyone in my way ! I had tried this before when I was six ...

_I ran , and ran as fast as my little_ _legs could carry me , dodging everything in my way , until someone caught me ..._ No ! This was no time for flashbacks ! I ran faster , the doors right in front of me , I gained speed , I burst through the doors , freedom ! I was free! I spread my wings , using them for the first time , flying came naturally ! I flew as high as I could , far , far away , from my prison , far away from " the school",that's what they called it but I called it prison ! But the past was well...in the past ! And I was happy ! I smiled as I flew towards the city , now all I needed to do was

( A: earn money , and get a job.

(B: find a place to live

( C: blend in as best as I can

( D : see all the things I've read of and see things I've never heard of , and enjoy freedom.

this was gonna be a great life , and I was gonna live while I can!

-/-/-/-/-/-

**chapter one is done !and chapter two is on the way ! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And please review ! Snow my first reviewer ...well get ... **

**A SHOUT OUT ! And i will like love you forever ! Forever and ever ! And stuff... And I will dedicate the next chapter to you! anyway , love you guys ! :3 and please enjoy the rest of my story ! Bye you guys ! And please review ! ( I know I sound desperate deal with it!)**


End file.
